The Lancer Dynasty
by bdeb6643
Summary: A dream from a past relationship is rekindled in the next generation.


The Lancer Dynasty

By Deborah

The shot rang out, shattering the day like a hammer smashing glass, and sending flocks of birds flapping into the sky in panic. Murdoch Lancer looked up in shock. It came from a stand of trees just over a rise from him. A stand of trees where he and his eldest son Scott had left their horses grazing while they finished their surveying job. A stand of trees where ten minutes ago his son had gone to get said horses to head home. Murdoch heard the sound of horses riding away as he made his way to the trees and his step quickened. As he cleared the rise with his gun drawn he saw nothing, no Scott and no horses. He hurried to where the horses had been only to see his son lying face down in the tall grass with blood staining the tan shirt on his mid-back.

"Scott!" Murdoch knelt beside his son and gently rolled him in to his lap. He jerked a bandana out of his pocket and held it against the wound on his son's back.

Scott's eyes opened searching his father's. "Two saddle tramps…came up behind me…I didn't hear anything, Sir. They shot me…robbed me and took the horses."

"It's alright son." Murdoch said looking down in anger. His son's boots and gun were gone and probably his watch and any money he carried. But it wasn't alright. His son was gravely injured and darkness would soon be upon them not to mention the sky showed signs of impending rain. What was worse he had nothing, no matches, no water and no bandages. Everything had been in his saddle bags or on his horse. Murdoch looked around desperately for shelter. His eyes rested on a small rock overhang that should give them some protection from the rain. He carefully picked up his son hating causing the low moans of pain that escaped from Scott's lips. He carried him the short distance and positioned Scott on his side with his back to the rock wall. He checked Scott's wound. The bleeding seemed minimal. He untied Scott's bandana from around his neck. He pulled Scott's belt off and placed the second bandana over his own and placed the belt around Scott to hold the bandanas tightly in place. Scott had lost consciousness as Murdoch had carried him over. Murdoch checked Scott's pockets for anything of use but found nothing.

Scott's eyes fluttered open and the pain hit him hard almost knocking him back into unconsciousness. He gasped and his face contorted with the sharpness of it. Murdoch's hand on his shoulder helped him hang on to consciousness.

"It seems as if we are in a little…trouble, sir." Scott breathed. "Maybe you should leave and go…"

"No Scott. I am not leaving you! " Murdoch said firmly. "We will make it through the night and then I may go for help although search parties will probably be out in the morning to find us."

Scott nodded and shivered. The sun was going down and the wind was cold and it didn't help that a cold rain was beginning to fall. Murdoch looked at Scott's wound before it got too dark. It wasn't bleeding much more and Murdoch felt grateful for that. Scott's eyes were closed again and he seemed semi-conscious. Murdoch felt Scott's forehead and felt the beginnings of warmth there. Murdoch lay on the cold ground and pulled his son into his arms. He knew he had to keep Scott warm. An hour passed and Scott no longer responded to Murdoch calling his name. His fever was rising and his breath was growing shallow and ragged.

Murdoch grew more and more concerned for his son's life. "Scott." He whispered brokenly and tenderly. "Please son. Please don't go. We haven't had enough time together." Scott shivered even though he was racked by fever and tried to burrow closer to Murdoch's large frame. Murdoch held his son like he had never held him before. Murdoch began to doze and memories swirled with dreams and he was back at Lancer 25 years ago with Catherine on a wagon beside him looking at their land for the first time.

"Murdoch! It's so beautiful!" Catherine exclaimed looking over the land with the mountains in the background. Murdoch smiled at her enthusiasm. There were some green meadows but most of it was scrub and brush. He had no doubt he could tame this land with hard work and preservation. They rode down to the hacienda. It was beautiful to them. It needed white wash and some repairs but it held an old world charm of old Mexico. Murdoch could easily envision how improvements and additions could make it a truly grand place to live. There was a barn, bunk house and a guard house.

Murdoch helped Catherine down from the wagon. Murdoch had hired 4 vaqueros and their families in town and they followed them in. They were to occupy 4 small houses on the land. But for now the women would clean the hacienda, the bunkhouse and the 4 houses. The men would do repairs. In a month 1500 head of cattle would be delivered with a bull. Murdoch figured there was enough grassland to sustain that many.

Murdoch swept Catherine into his arms and carried her over the threshold in to the great room. It was dusty and there was no furniture except a huge wooden table. Catherine laughed as he set her down. She kissed him deeply. "Oh Murdoch, its perfect. The wood is so beautiful. I can see our children playing in this great big room. We will create a Lancer Dynasty."

Murdoch smiled lovingly at his beautiful young wife whose clear blue eyes were shining with happiness. "Aye, I like sound of that my bonnie lass." He was happy starting his life with his soul mate and believed he had everything he had ever wanted except for children who would come soon enough.

Murdoch woke with a start. Scott was restless and burning up. The cold rain was still falling and Murdoch reached his hand out several times and caught the rain and wiped his hand over Scott's face. Then he dripped water on his son's lips and his son opened his mouth and took more water. " Hurts..." Scott muttered.

Murdoch gently stroked the back of Scott's head. Scott seemed to settle again and Murdoch fell asleep again marveling at being able to hold his son but at the same time worrying about his condition.

Murdoch was fast asleep beside Catherine when she started shaking him. He awoke with a start. "What is it darling?"

Catherine took Murdoch's hand and held it against her stomach. "Feel him Murdoch. Feel how strong he is. Oh Murdoch, he is going to be splendid boy, the beginning of our Lancer Dynasty. His brothers and sisters will look up to him and he will be kind to them. We will be so proud of him because he will be so intelligent and honorable just like his father. I want to name him Scott….Scott Garrett Lancer. Do you like that Murdoch?"

Murdoch laughed a bit as he felt his future child seemingly turning somersaults inside his mother's womb. "It sounds fine darling…but you really can't know our child is a boy."

"Murdoch Lancer! I most certainly do too. This little acrobat is Scott Garrett Lancer. I love him so much already. I long to hold him in my arms."

Murdoch pulled Catherine into his arms and kissed her deeply. "I love you Catherine Lancer. I've never felt so happy. Very well, Scott Garrett Lancer I canna wait to meet you."

Catherine giggled. "I love you Murdoch." They kissed again and fell asleep in each other's arms.

Murdoch awoke again. Scott was murmuring in his fevered state things that Murdoch could not understand. "You're my first born Scott. What your mother and I dreamed was never brought to fruition. You are part of the Lancer Dynasty that your mother and I wished for. You can still do it son. You and your brother can fill the hacienda with Lancer children and create that dynasty. Just stay with me Scott. It's almost dawn and help will be here soon. Please don't leave us son. Johnny and I love and need you. Scott...I can't lose you again." A tear slipped down Murdoch's face as he held Scott and spoke words of encouragement to him.

"Murdoch?" A soft voice said. Murdoch turned and looked into the worried eyes of Johnny Lancer. He must have been half asleep because he had not heard him ride up.

"Johnny…thank God. Scott has been shot. He needs a doctor." Murdoch said sitting up.

Johnny looked at his father in shock and knelt down beside his brother. "Dios! No! How bad?"

"Back shot and robbed by 2 saddle tramps."

Johnny pulled his brother in to his arms being careful of his wound. "He's so hot Murdoch."

"He's better than last night son."

"Fire the signal Murdoch. Jelly has the wagon and a few men." Murdoch nodded and fired his pistol 3 times.

Scott's eyes fluttered open. "Johnny."

"Scott. Take it easy brother. Jelly will be here soon."

"I'll give you this prediction but the second one isn't going to happen Johnny."

"You lost me, Scott."

Scott gave a small grin. "You were right about me ending up with a bullet in my back but that ants crawling across my eyeballs thing; it isn't going to happen little brother."

Johnny held Scott a little closer. "I'm going to hold you to that big brother."

EPILOGUE

Scott was sitting on the veranda visiting with Johnny who had just come in from a day's work. They both looked up as Murdoch came out to join them.

"Just ran into Sam on his way out. He says you can try half days of light work next week Scott."

"Bout time slacker." Johnny quipped.

Scott gave Johnny a punch in his upper arm. "I'm ready sir. Murdoch...I don't remember much of what you said the day I got shot but I do remember you talking about a Lancer Dynasty. What did that mean Sir?"

Murdoch smiled and sunk into a chair beside his sons. "It was a dream your mother and I had son. She wanted to fill the hacienda with children and begin a Lancer Dynasty in this valley. As you know we were only able to bring you in to the world. I was telling you that you and your brother need to fulfill that dream."

"Hey, how'd I get pulled into this?"

Scott winked at his father and said in serious voice. "You're a Lancer aren't you? Man says he wants a dynasty, I guess we give him a dynasty. He does call the tune you know. I think if we each produce six kids it should be a good start.

Johnny sat up. "Six kids!?" he said in shock looking at his father and brother. A slow smile came over his face as Scott and Murdoch started to laugh.

"Very funny, Boston."

Murdoch looked fondly on his sons. His dreams of Catherine had been so vivid that night. He realized her prediction had been correct. Scott Garrett Lancer was everything she had said he would be. Plus he had been blessed with another fine son. The dynasty could wait. Murdoch was content with it being just the three of them for now.

End

Bdeb6643


End file.
